A New Sensation
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: Rose quartz creates something for her fiance Greg Universe.. (90% smutty lemon) This is my first fanfiction I've ever written down.. please give feed back.. If this goes over well I'll write more and will take requests..


Rose was in her room in the temple and had been studying every form of information on the human female anatomy. Everything from science journals to porn magazines. She even spoke to a few human women some were even kind enough to show her theirs. She wanted it to be perfect she wanted to create one, a vagina, for her self. Rose was ready she wanted to surprise her fiance, Greg Universe. She wanted to give him real sex. They had done things of that nature giving him "blow jobs" as he put it and shape shifting a pocket of sorts for him to enter. But it wasn't the same she could tell it wasn't. Course it was still enjoyable for him, but she wanted it to

be right. Plus they were hoping for a child once they were married and it wouldn't be possible without the right equipment so to speak. "Now." She said to herself as she readied her sword point it towards her lower abdomen. She needed to poof, so she could reform and create the organ she so desired, that way it would be somewhat permanent. Rose plunged the sword into her body it stung at first then everything went numb, she was inside her gem. She thought about everything she wanted it to be she thought of the shape of the labia, the depth of the opening, the beauty of it, and every little detail imaginable. Slowly she felt herself reforming and felt the organ becoming part of her. She was so excited the moment she was fully formed she requested a reflective surface so that she could look at it and a mirror appeared. She sat in front of the mirror and lifted the skirt of her dress up to see it had turned out exactly as she had wanted. She thought about how she was gonna show Greg her masterpiece, she hoped he would like it. These thoughts of Greg gave her a sensation she had never felt before it was coming from her new organ. It was a warm tingle with a slight feeling of pressure that would tighten and release. She hasn't expected this it being artificial and all, but she loved the sensation. She began to explore it with her fingers. First she ran a finger over the clitoris of it sending shivers up her spine, this felt amazing. Her face became flushed with a bright pink as she moved the finger to the opening and slowly entered feeling every wall this made her moan with pleasure. She began to move her finger in and out starting slow but going a bit faster little by little. She thought of Greg touching her this way as she began to rub her clitoris with the other hand as she entered a second finger with in her self the rhythm a lot faster now. As she was doing this something began to build inside her. She stopped. She didn't know what this was and didn't know if she was ready to find out quite yet. She decided to stop for a while and get ready for her date with Greg to reveal it to him. She looked a lingerie magazine thinking of what she wanted to wear for him she found a flower lace baby doll and pantie set she loved. The baby doll was a sort of mix between a bra and a really short night gown with a split down the front, the bra part of it had white lace with a flower pattern most notably rose, the extra fabric making it more of a night gown was a soft sheer white fabric it would go down to her hips, and the pantie was a thong with the same pattern lace as the bra but was pink. There was a flash of light and the long beautiful dress the worn normally was gone, and she was wearing the lingerie her gem showing through the slit. She looked in the mirror, standing up this time. It was perfect. Outside her door she could hear the other gems talking to someone, Greg was here, and she was reminded of the pulsing that was left from her exploration earlier, her face became flushed again. She needed him now! But first she had to go out there around the others. She flashed her regular dress back on and as she walked adjusting herself she thought of the large bed of clouds she wanted to form while she was out of the room. She walked out to find Garnet was taking the other gems to the warp pad to go somewhere, she was blushing. Rose knew from the look on Garnet's face that she'd had a future vision and knew it was best to take the other gems else where. There was a flash of light and the trio of gems were gone. "hah" he laughed nervously "Wow Garnet was in a hurry to get them out of here, I wonder what's going on." Greg said with a bit of nervousness about him. Rose moved quickly to Greg. She kissed him passionately and deep, she couldn't stand it much longer. This surprised Greg at first then he relaxed and kissed back with just as much passion and depth. She had never kissed him like this before he liked it, it turned him on. She pulled back. They were both flush in the face. "What was that for," he asked a little out breath. Rose pulled him into her room "I've got a surprise for you" she said in sexy voice. They walked in the room rose pulled him to the bed and stepped back flashing into the lingerie. Greg's face turned bright red his member pressing tight against the inside of his jeans "Rose you're so sexy" he says as he pulls her to him. They kiss with the same deep passion as before. She undresses him starting with the button of his pants never removing her lips from his till she needs to remove his shirt. Once he's down to his boxers rose releases her kiss and climbs on to the cloud bed resting on her back. Spreading her legs she beckons him over with one finger, he follows. With a little coaxing he removes her panties. He has stars in his eyes seeing her creation. "You like it? I made it just for you" Rose says, she feels like she's gonna burst if he doesn't stick it in soon. He nods he's speechless his member slips though boxers he's never felt this turned on in his whole life. To her surprise he brings his face down to it and tastes it licking the clitoris slowly. Her muscles twitch it feels so amassing. He pulls back for a second, "does that feel good?" Nodding in reply she moans out something not quite a word as he goes back in. She runs her fingers trough his hair, moaning. He goes deeper his tongue exploring her walls. He moves up to her clitoris and slides a finger inside, she moans making him move his finger in and out as his tongue circles her clit. She feels the pressure building up again as earlier "somethings coming!" She says as she arches her back. Greg adds another finger and moves faster, bring the pressure faster and harder. She orgasms stars in her eyes as they roll back, and she moans loudly. As she falls back down her body relaxing stars still in her eyes she asks "what was that?" "That was an orgasm, You came Rose." Greg breaths wiping her wetness off his grin. He moves up and kisses her lips, she pulls him in tighter she wants more. He undoes her baby doll top and plays with her large breast. She reaches for his large member and strokes it with her hand as they both pull off his boxes with their other hands. He pulls back and positions himself ready to enter the wetness of her entrance feels amassing, he looks at her waiting for a moment to make sure it's OK. She nods. He enters slowly its moist soft and tight he doesn't think he's going to last long it feels so good. She moans and pulls him down to her breasts wishing he could kiss her lips but with the height difference he can't. He moves in and out faster hearing her moan. He's thrusting so hard and fast Rose is about to lose it. It feels so amassing, she's gonna cum again. She arches again, "I. I.. THINk I.. I'M GONNA.. OOOOH" she cums it's a long one this time as Greg doesn't stop moving the grip of her orgasm has him at the edge of cumming himself. " OH ROSE I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!" He thrusts a few more times before they both moan together as he cums deep inside her. He lays there on top of her panting. "That..was.. Amassing." Rose says with stars in her eyes. Greg put his forehead against hers, "you're amassing, I love you Rose." Rose looks in too his eyes "I love you too Greg" He kisses her running his hand through her pink curls. When he pulls away Rose says "Can we do that again?" Greg turns red "uhh," and a star shape closes us out with a pop.


End file.
